(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable case for organizing and transporting medicine vials, and in particular to a portable medicine case designed to securely hold medicine vials of different sizes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When traveling, an individual must carry with them all of the medication required while away from home. In addition, physicians request that patients bring with them all of their prescription medication so that the physician can verify the details of each prescription to ensure that there is no conflict between multiple prescriptions. Often, individuals simply dump their prescription vials into a paper bag or other holder, which makes it difficult to ascertain if all prescriptions have been included, and difficult to locate a particular prescription.
Various carrying cases have been proposed in the prior art for addressing the need for an organized way to carry prescription vials, the term “vials” referring generally to all containers of prescription medicines. Generally, these prior art cases are comprised of a box with a hinged lid. The box may simply include a storage space for placement of the vials, or may include some means for securing a plurality of vials inside the storage space. However, in those instances where a means for securing the vials, e.g., elastic loops, is provided, no provision is made for securing vials of different diameters. Thus, relatively small vials may not be securely held and relatively larger vials may not fit into the securing means.